


Mythos

by Avid_Vampire_Hunter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: ...and various others, Dusknoir - Freeform, Flabébé, Gen, I promise it's not sacrilegious, It's just mythology, Lucario - Freeform, Rotom - Freeform, Spiritomb, This is purely fictional, Will include the creation of..., Zoroark - Freeform, unknown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avid_Vampire_Hunter/pseuds/Avid_Vampire_Hunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world of Pokemon did not begin on its own. It was created. But by whom? This is the final translation of the ancient Pokémon scriptures, the story-like retelling of the Legendary Deities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Book of Birth

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be nothing more than a fictitious act of fancy. I do not claim Pokémon as my own, however, the plot and writing style DO belong to me, and for that I would appreciate full recognition. If you find this enjoyable, please let me know. I am open to both suggestions and constructive criticism. Feel free to express yourself; you are welcome here.
> 
> Also, this work is meant to be a collection of "scripture" derived from my take on Pokémon lore. I do not acknowledge these characters as actual deities—just in case you were wondering.
> 
> Thank you for tuning in. You will hear from me sometime in later chapters, but for now I admit you to immerse yourself in my self-expression. I pray that you find enjoyment and satisfaction in my work.
> 
> Until we meet again,
> 
> Avid Vampire Hunter~

Long before the creation of man, there was darkness.

Within this darkness was Matter—the essence of existence. Without Matter, the darkness would not have existed, and without darkness, the Matter would not have sustained itself. So was the cycle of Reality.

Matter obeyed neither time nor space. Yet, through the long expanse of time, Matter conformed itself to the limits of space, merging within itself to create a conscious being.

This being was neither bright nor dull—only alive. Conceived from Matter, it wandered the darkness for many ages. However, as the being roamed, its thoughts began to mutate, forming new and random patterns separate from the emptiness of Matter. It began to ponder its own existence. 

And create.

The being bestowed upon itself the name of Arceus—meaning "The First". 

Arceus created many things within its own mind. The first of which were names for states of being, such as "is", "was", and "will be". The second—names of desires and needs, such as "want" and "must". From these names stemmed the thought of creation outside of Arceus, leading to the concepts of existence. "I", "you", and "we" were the first of these.

When Arceus completed its creation of cognition within itself, it uttered the first words in all of Pokémon history: 

"I am born."


	2. The Book of Innocence

It was not long after the evolution of Arceus' existence that it decided to form a companion.

Having created for itself an abundance of knowledge, Arceus believed that such knowledge had no worth if there was no other being to appreciate and thrive from it.

With this intention, Arceus used its knowledge of Matter to create a being of its own design, independent from Matter's influence. With its power, Arceus separated the Matter from both the darkness and its own body—combining the two to create another being besides itself.

This being held a very different form from Arceus. It was small and lithe—and glowed with a radiating light. Its eyes were wide and unknowing, and from its mouth came a series of sounds intelligible to even its creator. Made from both knowledge and emptiness, Arceus gazed upon the small creature and named it "Mew", which means, "the sound of innocence".

Arceus called upon Mew, and Mew obeyed without hesitation, filled with innumerable emotions—some of which Arceus had no name for. As Arceus taught Mew within the darkness, Mew also created knowledge of its own, sharing it with its creator. The two bonded their knowledge into Fact, defying the still and lifeless Matter. 

Mew, filled with innocence and joy, proposed that the power of Matter be suppressed and utilized in order to instill an array of new creations. Arceus, appreciative of Mew's presence and idealism, smiled upon the idea, and took the task of creating new life into its own hands—moving onward to create more denizens of the darkness, that would come to govern the expanse of the endless Reality.


	3. The Book of Earth, Sea, and Sky

In perfect harmony with one another, Arceus and Mew created a large expanse of lifeless Matter, forging it from the essence that gave Arceus its body. Under Mew's instruction, Arceus molded the Matter into a flat expanse that folded into itself many times, becoming a perfect sphere. 

Mew surveyed the emptiness of their creation, and was not satisfied. Turning to Arceus, Mew gave firther guidance, suggesting that Arceus make the Matter as hard and solid as their own bodies. Arceus did so, hardening the Matter to its core. This was the creation of the earth upon which many Pokémon tread. 

Still unsatisfied with their result, Mew instructed Arceus once more, proclaiming that the Matter required yet another substance upon it to quell the loneliness of the planet. Arceus then created another terrain from Matter, a fluid substance that coated the earth. This was the creation of the sea within which many Pokémon dwell.

Both Arceus and Mew saw that the sea gave little notice to the earth, and rose some of the earth from beneath to stand high above the sea, just as the sea was given depths as deep as the peaks of the earth stood tall. When the earth was risen from the vast waters, Matter had begun to grow anew from its surfaces. Mew rejoiced in this, desiring to feel this new form of Matter that had created itself. However, the barrier between the darkness and the earth was too defined, and Mew was unable to cross into it. Arceus, seeing Mew's plight, created a third atmosphere from the Matter, for which Mew could maneuver with ease. This was the creation of the sky throughout which many Pokémon soar. 

The expanse of their creation took much energy from the surrounding Matter, draining the darkness around Arceus and Mew to such a degree that they were unable to sustain themselves within it. Arceus and Mew descended then upon the earth, to which Mew explored for many ages. 

As the first age wore on without limit, Mew found Arceus deep beneath the surface of the sea. Within it, Arceus had created an orb of light. The light was brighter than anything either of them had witnessed before, and Arceus quickly sent the orb into the vast reaches of the darkness, casting illumination across the planet. The small fragments that remained were forged into the core of the earth and sea, which would tether the planet eternally to the source of its light. 

Mew, elated by this new creation, was overcome with a desire to share in the wonderous light with others that could appreciate its existence. Both harboring a lack of power, Arceus and Mew combined the Matter within them to create three, unique beings, whom would hold dominion over their respective terrains. 

The first was Rayquaza, which means "Son of the Sky". It's lithe body resembled that of Mew, and he soared through the skies with the speed and grace of the innocent one. Rayquaza was endowed with wisdom from Arceus, and upon receiving its precious gift endowed Mew with the title of "Mother" and Arceus "Father". Arceus and Rayquaza would spend many eons conversing, sharing in their wisdom and appreciation for the unknown reaches of the Matter. Their words created plumes of breath in the sky, which concealed the sun or nourished the earth with rain. 

The second was Kyogre, which means "Son of the Sea". His massive form reigned over the seas for many years, and Mew would often swim beneath the surface to join him. His constant travel disrupted the surface with waves. 

The third was Groudon, which means "Son of the Earth". His gargantuan form was slow and monotonous, lacking the intricacies of Matter that his brothers shared. The youngest of his brothers, Groudon found little attention from them, and aimlessly wandered his domain without company. However, Arceus would follow its youngest son on occasion, watching over his actions. Groudon's heavy steps would shake the earth to such a degree that it would crack and splinter. As a result, the earth that had risen from the sea was separated from itself, creating smaller masses of land. 

Groudon took pride in these creations, and named them all as his "Regions". Of these were Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, Alola, and many others. Arceus, having restored its power, saw what Groudon had done, and lavished praise upon him, granting him the power to create life of his own volition. Groudon accepted his gift with gratitude, and began on a long journey to make the earth flourish with life. From his journey plants, berries, islands, mountains, and many terrains uninhabited by man were conceived, coating the earth with creation. Arceus and Mew looked upon it with satisfaction for many ages.


	4. The Book of Time and Space

In the early days of the earth, Arceus realized that the endless eons and darkness of which he and Mew dwelled had decreased in power, and sought the opportunity to overcome its reign with his own. However, being made of Matter entirely, Arceus was unable to beat the darkness that surrounded them. 

Because of this, Arceus delved deep beneath the surface of the sea, and created a ball of light to ward away the dark. Hurtling the light into the sky, the earth was illuminated, and the darkness around the earth was held at bay. 

Arceus followed the ball of light far into the reaches where darkness had begun to flee. Pursuing it with much speed, Arceus drew power from Dark's weakness and the Matter within him to create two beings; one to track the path of the past and future, and one to keep them in place. 

The master of time was Dialga, whom was born into the fading Matter, and Palkia, the master of space, was born to the receding darkness. Both obeyed Arceus without question.

Arceus commanded Dialga and Palkia to entrap the Matter and darkness, and with great strength, the three managed to tame that which they stemmed from. This was the first battle recorded in Pokémon history. 

Now that the Matter had been enslaved to their will, Arceus awarded Dialga and Palkia with equal shares in the power that the Matter offered. 

Driven by instinct, Dialga elected to govern time and time alone. Palkia, motivated with similar desires, chose to govern space. Arceus respected their decisions, and in his gratitude, left them to their own devices. However, in leaving them to themselves, Arceus left them many generations to quarrel in the close proximity that time and space were destined to share. Because they were born into battle, Dialga and Palkia battled often, tearing apart the deepest recesses of what was once pure darkness. 

Arceus would not allow their battles to come near the earth. As a result, the power of the Matter within them collided to create many numerous planets throughout the universe.


End file.
